


Sappy

by sprklng



Series: Aandartûrz and Aklash [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Take your orc girlfriend on an ice cream date, but they're chill and not evil, lesbian orcs, literally not related to middle earth except my two girls are orcs, orc girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprklng/pseuds/sprklng
Summary: Two Orc girlfriends on an ice cream date at the beach. Very non cannon and AU, not really fanfiction





	Sappy

It's way too hot for June, at least that's what Aklash thinks.  
Aandartûrz on the other hand really likes this kind of weather, she likes closing her eyes, lifting her head and feeling the sun tickling her face. Whenever she does that Aklash can't help but smile and secretly enjoy the weather, too. Maybe summer isn’t that bad after all  
The bench Aklash is sitting on at this tiny bus station in the middle of nowhere basically glues her onto it and it makes a squelching sound when Aklash gets up. Like a tiger in a cage she strolls around the small box of a bus station, waiting for the bus to arrive. The bus line here is kind of rubbish, technically Aandartûrz and Aklash are driving the same bus to this station but from different directions. When the bus finally arrives Aandartûrz steps out and hugs Aklash enthusiastically. Aklash considers apologising for being such a sweaty mess, but she knows Aandartûrz would just laugh and tell her she's pretty anyway.  
They always meet at this bus station when they want to spend time at the beach, there's another one nearby where you can buy ice cream and souvenirs, but Aklash and Aandartûrz like to walk through this deserted part of the beach.  
"It's a date after all", Aandartûrz tends to say, "there should be some alone time."  
"Hi biscuit."  
Aandartûrz likes being called biscuit and Aklash likes calling her biscuit.  
"I've missed you. It's been so busy at work the last few days, I feels like I haven't seen you in a year."  
Aklash grabs Aandartûrz' hand and Aandartûrz smiles brightly.  
"I know, I know. Do they still make you do all this unnecessary shit?"  
“It's not unnecessary, someone has to do it!”  
“Obviously, but you're qualified.”  
“It's still a nice job.”  
“If you say so.”  
Aklash knows Aandartûrz’s boss, they attended the same elementary school. She likes to say she doesn't hold grudges but for this prick she gladly makes an exception. An absolute nightmare of a person, consistently exploiting his employees, making them stay after hours and not acknowledging their writing.  
The both of them take off their shoes.  
"I'm glad we're here, it's so pretty."  
Aklash feels the smooth sand underneath her feet and she wonders where the rocks this sand used to be, have been during their extensive life span.  
Aandartûrz dips her foot into the sea.  
"Do you want to swim?"  
When Aklash nods, Aandartûrz looks satisfied. Aklash really isn't much of a water person, swimming simply isn't her thing.  
The water is chillier than Aklash expected, but after a few seconds of shivering it feels quite nice. Meanwhile Aandartûrz seems to be having the time of her life. To say she's having fun would be an understatement, she's having a blast diving into the waves searching for seashells. Seeing her girlfriend this excited, Aklash can't help but smile.  
"Do you want some ice cream?", Aklash asks basically rhetorically, the answer is obviously going to be "yes please" undermined by vigorous nodding. On their way to the ice cream place Aandartûrz finds a dark blue sea shell she's really excited about, apparently it's quite rare.  
"Two scoops of vanilla and a scoop of dragonfruit please."  
"Ahh I love ice cream."  
"Why do you always take vanilla though, it's so boring?"  
"No it's not, it's great!"  
"I don't like it."  
"Yes you hate it, you tell me you do every time we're here."  
The ice cream is a blessing at this temperature, Aklash thinks. She looks at Aandartûrz struggling with her two scoops of vanilla ice cream. It's melting so quickly you have to eat it just a little quicker, leaving you with that horrible brain freeze.  
"You know if it wasn't vanilla I would totally kiss you right now, but no you obviously have to take vanilla."  
"I'll take chocolate next time okay?"  
"Don't take me seriously all the time!", Aklash rolls her eyes and leans in for a kiss. Even though it is vanilla, Aklash deems this a very lovely kiss.  
And when they return to the bus station it's dark and Aandartûrz rests her head on Aklash's shoulder. They listen to the sound of the waves and Aklash just would like to remark how happy she is.


End file.
